Me Either
by Mistymist
Summary: It's their very last night at Hogwarts ever and they have some things to get off their chest's. Purely Dialogue.


"I can't believe this our very last night at Hogwarts ever

Disclaimer I own nothing I just play for the fun of it.

Beta'd by the amazing and fabulous _Weasleyforme_

Read, Enjoy, Review. Reviews make me feel happy, you want me to be happy yes?

#

"I can't believe this our very last night at Hogwarts ever."

"Me either."

"I don't want to say goodbye to this place."

"Me either."

"I guess I don't want to grow up if I'm being honest with myself."

"Me either"

"Really? But you're all set to be an Auror; that's a pretty grown up job, don't you think?"

"Not really."

"How so? I mean chasing down dark wizards, putting you in danger at every turn that counts as dangerous in my book. Aren't you even a little bit worried that You-know-who might come back and you will have to fight him at some point?"

"Not really."

"What's with you tonight, how come you aren't saying more than two words at a time?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I just don't want to talk about the future anymore, is that OK? Is it wrong for me to just want to spend my last night here with you and not worry about you leaving me? I mean you're not just leaving Hogwarts, you're leaving the bleedin' country, you're leaving and I..."

"You going to miss me that much eh?"

"Of course I am you git! You're my best friend and ... can we just change the subject again?"

"Okay...Hey what's with the pink hair? That's new; I like it you should keep it as a semi-permanent feature."

"..."

"Are you blushing? Why are you blushing?"

"No...I...oh never mind."

"Err alright then, did I tell you Bill's coming to meet me off the train? Mum's still coming too obviously to get Percy and the twins, but she said Bill and me can spend the night in London if we want."

"Sounds great."

"Well I thought so. What is wrong with you? Seriously you are starting to worry me and I don't like it. You know you can tell me anything right? We've never had secrets before and I don't intend to start now, so just tell me whatever it is or I am going to tickle you until you cave!"

"It's nothing… I've kept it to myself this long so there's really no point saying anything now anyway"

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Well then don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hahaha ...Charlie...Stop...it...please...I...can't...it'll ruin everything."

"Fine I'll stop tickling, but I can't imagine what you have to say that would ruin anything."

"You'll hate me if I tell you so just leave it, please."

"I could never hate you...unless you're going to join up with your crazy aunt and become a Death Eater or something mad like that. You're not doing that are you?"

"No, it's nothing like that. As if I would anyway, you know how much I hate my Aunt."

"Then just tell me for Merlin's sake! Tonks you're driving me mental!"

"Well it wouldn't take much would it...Ouch that hurt!..You have to promise that if I tell you then you have to just pretend I said nothing, and we go from now as if I never said anything at all."

"Ok I promise."

"Swear to me."

"I solemnly swear on my new dragon hide boots that whatever you tell me will not be mentioned ever again!"

"Fine I'll tell you… just give me a second."

"I'm waiting..."

"I like you, there I said it now we can pretend like nothing's happened and we can talk about something else."

"I don't understand why would you liking me make me hate you? We're best friends of course you like me, and I like you that's how friendships works, two people who like each other."

"No I mean I really like you, like more-than-a- friend-is-supposed-to-like-their friend kind of way."

"Wow..."

"Please don't hate; me I wasn't going to tell you but you made me."

"..."

"Charlie?"

"I don't hate you."

"Phew, now we can just move on and forget this conversation ever happened, please?"

"No we can't."

"But you promised..."

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to say that?"

"What!?"

"I said Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that you like me more than just as good ol' Charlie? Only about three years, not that I've been counting or anything, but I do owe Bill and the twins half my life savings now, so thanks for that. Percy said you wouldn't admit it until I was about to leave for Romania so he gets squat."

"Woah, Hold on...are you saying you fancy me too?"

"Err ummm well yeah."

"..."

"Tonks! Wake up oh god I've killed you...Please wake up! I'm sorry."

"Ouch, why'd you pinch me? That hurt!"

"Sorry you fainted and I panicked."

"Ohhh did I? Well this is all a bit of shock you know, sorry."

"Are you OK?"

"Never better!"

"Can I umm, May I ...what I mean to say is...ommph"

"You were saying?"

"Me? Saying? Oh nothing, lets just get back to the kissing, yeah?"

"I say Hell Yes!!"

The End.


End file.
